Blood, Sex, Lust, Love? Plus poem
by Ryou's Kitty
Summary: Ryou and Bakura meet regularly for sex, but is there something more than that? Plus a poem. Note: the titel should be 'Blood. Sex. Lust. Love? but the '.' would not appear when I saved it. Tendershipping and yaoi.
1. Blood, Sex, Lust, Love?

**I spent a lot of time going over this and editing little bits. I still don't feel like it's quite finished but I thought I would publish it anyway and see what you think.**

**I tagged a poem I wrote onto it because I thought it went well with the theme of the story and I really wanted to share it with you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Bakura and Ryou *sigh*. I do however own the poem :)**

* * *

Why do I keep going back? I know he's bad for me but for some reason I just can't keep away. Following him out to that sleazy motel on the edge of town, any last shred of self-respect gets blown away in the icy winds. We're a familiar sight to the receptionist who casts a sharp glance at me as she hands him our room key; she can hear us all the way down here. It's not the most romantic of places, with the fading wallpaper, stained carpets and faint smell of mould.

_My obsession with him is a mystery. He's beaten me, possessed me, insulted me and put my life in danger on several occasions. Yet my heart fills with a strange delight every time I receive his letters with the time and place of our meetings._

Slamming me against the wall he made a sound only an animal could make, baring those sharp, yellowing teeth. He thrust his tongue into my mouth, invading every corner and filling my mouth with his bittersweet taste. Holding me in his possessive grip he dug his fingers into my back.

"Ahh!" I screamed out, but in pain or pleasure I don't know. He ripped off my clothes, scratching me in the process. He smirked at my pain with a look of delight.

This is going to be a rough night.

He slammed me onto the bed and leaped on top of me, his pale naked body ice cold against mine. He started to kiss my neck and for a split second I actually thought he might be gentle this time. Stupid thoughts like that don't last long. He bit down on my neck as I writhed in agony. He looked at me with his head tilted to one side, his eyes wild with lust and insanity.

"What's wrong with you?" he said in a cold, harsh tone.

"Pain is your enjoyment not mine." I said with slight aggression in my voice. I would pay for that. He stared at me looking slightly offended, but he shook it off and bit down hard on my arm. "Sadistic bastard!" I screamed as I felt blood drip down my arm onto the sheets. He sank his teeth in deeper causing more blood to pulsate out of my now aching arm.

"Stop whining you know you love it." He said as he began to lick the blood from my wound. He was right, I do love it; the pain, the blood, the scar I'll wear as a reminder of this night. But I would never admit it to him.

"I don't." I growled with as much hatred as possible, trying to hide my enjoyment. He lifted his head from my wound and stared into my eyes in a way that almost frightened me. With wild eyes and blood dripping from his mouth he looked like a ravenous beast, and strangely sexy.

"You'll pay for that hikari." He hissed, flipping me over onto my stomach. Hikari? This is new; he's never called me that before. He's never called me anything nice before. He grabbed my hips and pulled them to meet his behind me. He tightened his grip as he thrust deep inside me. "Say you want me!" he growled.

"What?"

"Say you want me!" he yelled with slight frustration in his voice.

"No!"

"Say it!" he screamed with definite frustration as he slid out of me, taking away the one thing I craved the most. My body ached for his. Being so close to the only true pleasure he gave me, I quickly obeyed.

"I want you! I need you! Just don't stop." He went back inside and after a few moments I reached the blissful point where pain and pleasure become one. Ear piercing screams bounced off the walls and blood pulsated from my hands as I dug my fingers into my palms in ecstasy. But then the moment passed and I was left only with pain.

_Yugi and his friends think I'm free, that Atem has banished Bakura to the Shadow Realm and I am free to live my own life; a life of happiness and laughter. But I will never be free. I don't know how he got a mortal body but I'm just thankful he no longer requires the use of mine… well, not for what he used to need it for. He says I'm his "secret sex slave and nothing more", but that doesn't hurt me like I thought it would. I like that he came back for me and that he still needs me, even if it is just for sex. He could have left and had his own life, a life without me, the "annoying brat" who he only put up with because he was trapped in that damned ring, and even though he disappeared for a while after his battle with Atem, he still came back to me. I asked him about it once and he said he came back because I'm a "good fuck", but I think there's something more, there has to be. But is he capable of those emotions?_

As I lay under the covers wrapped in Bakura's possessive arms I closed my eyes ready to drift into the blissful sleep that followed these nights, painful as they were. I felt him sweep the hair from my face and kiss me softly on the forehead. He pressed his lips against my ear and whispered almost inaudibly "Good night hikari." He lay back down and tightened his grip around me, now more protective than possessive. I felt his warm soothing breath on the back of my neck as I let myself get washed under the heavy tide into my temporary paradise.

_I think I have my answer._

* * *

**Please review :) Thanks x**


	2. Twisted Love

**This poem was inspired by the work of Carol Ann Duffy.**

* * *

**Twisted Love**

I keep going back;

Addicted to the thrill.

Scars of passion

Spread over me.

Pain is love

And love is hate.

-

Sadistic bastard,

You know I can't resist you.

The knife is your passion,

The fist is your heart.

Bite down on my lust;

Let love flow.

-

Try to show my love,

But get thrown to the ground.

My obsession is my weakness,

My weakness is you.

I crave your love

But you take none of mine.

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
